Cronicas de un mutante
by ragde09
Summary: Naruto llega a konoha a unirse a un grupo de mutantes con superpoderes sin imaginarse que se va a encontrar con verdades, situaciones problematicas y sobretodo con el verdadero amor, entren y leanlo es mejor de lo que lo describo se aceptan ideas
1. Chapter 1

Bueno pues este es mi mas nuevo fic y como de costumbre es un NaruHina, obviamente tendrá parejas secundarias, es al estilo, mas no igual, de los x-men contando también con la inclusión de dos personajes de "The full moon story" quienes aparecerán en un futuro próximo.

Esta historia está dedicada a mi mejor amiga Jessie-chan, quien me dio la idea de incluir a esos dos personajes, uno de los cuales es su propio OC, por ahora solo tengo este capitulo y las ideas, así como el pairing por lo cual no creo poder continuarlo sino hasta navidad o en enero, es que no tengo computadora para teclear a diario T.T, pero en fin espero les guste

Pd: finalmente comencé a escribir mi propia novela, que será muy original, espero, próximamente (antes del 21 de diciembre del 2012 por si las moscas) la publicaré, espero contar con su apoyo y a leer.

Capitulo 1.- Reclutado.

-Atención chicos, he detectado un mutante, es nivel cuatro, repito es nivel cuatro, no es un simulacro- se escuchó una voz por el mini transmisor que llevaban al oído un grupo de jóvenes, los cuales estaban en plena clase de literatura, en la preparatoria de Konoha- no puedo ubicarlo exactamente, pero al parecer se dirige a la escuela-

-Entendido- dijo un chico de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color- Kakashi, debe…-

-Sakura e Ino dejen de ver como Sasuke habla solo, Chouji deja de comer, Shikamaru despiértate, Lee ya basta de estar peinándote- dijo con una voz fastidiada el sensei, quien por cierto llevaba un parche en el ojo Izquierdo- es mas, ya me canse de que me estén ignorando, sálganse de mi clase y no entren hasta que hayan terminado lo que sea que les parezca mas importante que mi lectura, digo que la materia-

Entendiendo la indirecta los seis mencionados salieron del aula y se dirigieron al campo de fútbol, una vez arribaron al lugar Sasuke se comunicó con el maestro y líder del grupo

- Sarutobi-sama estamos en las coordenadas ¿Cuáles son las ordenes?-

-En vista del nivel de poder del mutante, primero que nada deben averiguar sus intenciones, dependiendo de cuales sean deben detenerlo o reclutarlo-

-Entendido- dijo con voz fría. A una señal de Sasuke, comandante del equipo, se colocaron en formación defensiva, es decir en un circulo dando la espalda al centro.

-¿Qué clase de poder creen que tenga? Quizá su llama de la juventud arda con la intensidad de mil soles- dijo un joven de cejas enormes

-No tengo ni la mas mínima y remota idea Lee, pero siendo de nivel cuatro será problemático- respondió otro chico de cabello negro y cara de pereza inigualable.

-Shikamaru, para ti todo es problemático- replicó una hermosa rubia de ojos azules.

-Ino-cerda deja de molestar- reprendió la otra chica del grupo, una joven de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes, no tan agraciada físicamente como la rubia, pero aceptable- deberían aprender a Chouji y a Sasuke-kun, ellos están alertas todo el tiempo- Dicho esto y demostrándole su error Chouji giró mostrando la razón de su silencio, en la deliciosa forma de una bolsa de papas sabor barbacoa, provocando una caída casi general de parte del equipo, excepto el comandante que solo dejó salir un "Hmp" en muestra de fastidio.

-Cállense y estén alerta ya no debe de tardar-

En ese momento la mente de Ino y sintió la cercanía del objetivo- está aquí- y dándole la razón un destello anaranjado apareció en el centro del circulo, medio segundo después se disipó dejando ver a un joven rubio de ojos azules, como de su edad, y tres curiosas marcas en cada mejilla, vistiendo el uniforme de la preparatoria de Konoha.

-Una pregunta ¿Cuál es el salón de quinto semestre, el grupo uno?- preguntó dejando de lado el hecho de que puso en evidencia su condición de mutante.

-Hmp, este Dobe no puede ser un nivel cuatro- dijo Sasuke con burla.

-Déjame adivinar- dijo con molestia mal contenida- tu debes ser el Teme que hay en cada escuela, nunca me había topado con un brabucón emo- se defendió con una sonrisa

Un golpe en el rostro que lo lanzó al suelo quedando a casi tres metros de ellos fue la respuesta recibida de parte del moreno- ¿lo ven? Este idiota no puede ser un mutante nivel cuatro-

-¿Son mutantes?- afirmó mas que preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Sasuke- Excelente así no me voy a arrepentir de esto- dijo al tiempo que desapareció en un destello anaranjado y medio segundo después se le vio dándole un rodillazo en el estomago, de nuevo el destello pero ahora apareció dándole un golpe en la nuca dejándolo semiinconsciente- ¿Quién es el que sigue?- preguntó como si el hacer dos tele transportaciones en un segundo no fuese nada.

-Ese chico ha vencido a Sasuke-kun en un par de segundos- dijo sorprendida la peli rosa al tiempo que sostenía al moreno, el cual solo veía pajaritos volando alrededor de su cabeza.

-Y ni siquiera pude ver lo que pasó-

-Yoosh, sigo yo- dijo Rock Lee colocándose en posición de pelea-

-Creo que llegaré mas tarde- dijo mirándolos seriamente, para luego tele transportarse a un lado del cejudo y lanzar un golpe directo a su mejilla, encontrándose con que su oponente no estaba donde debería, sino que se encontraba a solo un paso de donde él había estado también tirando un golpe al aire.

Para los otros chicos parecía como si solo hubiesen cambiado de lugares, pero si alguien hubiera visto todo lo que pasó se darían cuenta de que en cuanto la luz anaranjada comenzó a cubrir al rubio, Lee emprendió una carrera con su súper velocidad, logrando no solo ser el primero en esquivar un golpe sorpresa del rubio, sino que fue el primero en igualar su velocidad, en distancias cortas y con su forma limitada de poder.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Lee lo alcanzó y le dio una patada en el costado, Naruto lo hubiera podido esquivar con una simple tele transportación, pero no pensó que lo fuera a localizar tan rápido, lo bueno es que en improvisación él era el numero uno en sorprender a la gente. Tomó la pierna de Lee y comenzó a girar en sentido de las manecillas del reloj, al tiempo que se tele transportaba en grandes círculos en sentido contrario, algo que se le ocurrió al estudiar los movimientos terrestres en la clase de geografía, finalmente lo soltó en dirección de los cinco mutantes que quedaban.

Como pinos de boliche hubieran caído de no ser porque uno de ellos se hizo increíblemente grande y atrapó al de cejas grandes- Wow que gordo- dijo con asombro.

La furia explotó en Chouji quien se lanzó en contra del rubio, cuando estaba por aplastarlo con su mano gigante, Naruto trató de tele transportarse mas no pudo, lo bueno fue que su oponente también se paralizó. Miró hacia sus pies y vio como la sombra de ambos jóvenes estaba conectada a la del chico de mirada perezosa.

-¿Esta es la atadura de sombras?- preguntó con calma, parecía que estaba atrapado, pero él sabía que con solo desearlo podría tele transportarse al otro lado del mundo.

-Si quieres llamarlo al estilo antiguo se puede decir que si, pero yo la llamo por lo que en realidad es: La sombra imitadora- respondió con evidente pereza, pero en realidad su cerebro estaba funcionando a todo lo que daba pensando en como salir de ese problema.

-Si tu manejas las sombras entonces ¿Orochimaru tiene a un Nara trabajando para él?- preguntó casi listo para liberar todo su poder.

-Nosotros no trabajamos para esa serpiente- dijo Sasuke con ira en su voz- es nuestro peor enemigo-

-Si son enemigos de ese maldito deben ser el grupo que me mencionó Ero-senin- comentó al tiempo que cambiaba su cara seria por una sonrisa.

-¿Ero-senin?- inquirió Ino.

-Así es se llama Ero-senin, pero le dicen Jiraiya-

-¿Conoces a Jiraiya-sama?- preguntó Sakura.

-Duh ¿Quién no conoce a su padrino?- dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

-¡Yoosh si Jiraiya-sama es tu padrino tu llama de la juventud debe ser enorme!- dijo a voz de grito y con fuego en los ojos.

-¿Qué tan fuerte eres? Hace un rato no peleaste en serio- cuestionó esta vez Sasuke, aunque en vez de recibir respuesta vio como desaparecía, se preparó mentalmente para pelear, pero el primer golpe nunca llegó.

-¡Por aquí!- gritó el rubio desde la azotea, justo en eso el timbre del receso sonó.

-Responde- ordenó Sasuke una vez llegaron todos, Lee incluido, el cual fue por comida para Chouji mientras los demás iban hacia la azotea.

-La respuesta es fácil, nunca he peleado por mi vida, ni por la de nadie mas así que hasta ahora no he tenido la necesidad de pelear en serio- dijo con un tono que demostró que era en serio- tengo miedo de volver a lastimar a alguien- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Volver a lastimar a alguien?- preguntó Shikamaru, quien fue el único que escuchó la última parte.

-No quiero hablar de eso- dijo con tono triste el cual cambió por una amable sonrisa- ¿hay mas mutantes aquí? Díganme quienes-

-De nuestro equipo somos nosotros seis, también están Shino y Temari, la novia de Shikamaru- dijo con una sonrisa Chouji.

-También están Kabuto, Kimimaro, y Haku, también esta Sai-kun-continuó la rubia con corazoncitos en los ojos al mencionar el último nombre- Kakashi-sensei, Monami-sensei, ah y también Kurenai-sensei

En eso sonó el intercomunicador, pero no era el de los chicos, era un aparato semejante a un teléfono celular que sacó Naruto de su bolsillo, sin el mas mínimo cuidado lo arrojó al suelo y luego se tele transportó para cerrar la única puerta que daba a la azotea. -¿Qué hay Ero-senin?- dijo con una sonrisa dirigiéndose al aparato del cual salió un rayo de luz, se abrió como un abanico y después dejo solamente el holograma de un hombre alto de cabello blanco.

-No me digas así enano- dijo con una vena hinchada en la frente y luego se dirigió al grupo de jóvenes- lamento no haberle informado a Sarutobi-sensei de la llegada de mí ahijado, él se acaba de mudar a Konoha con la intención de unirse a la organización, trátenlo bien- finalizó con una sonrisa mientras la imagen desaparecía.

-Bueno como dijo Ero-senin yo seré el nuevo recluta de la organización- comenzó a presentarse- mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y mi habilidad es teletransportarme, aunque a veces me falla, una vez choqué con un árbol, a 600 kilómetros de distancia- dijo con una mano en la nuca mientras los demás lo veían con cara de ¿esto es un nivel cuatro? Y una gota en la nuca.

-Yo soy Haruno Sakura y este es mi poder- dijo la peli rosa al tiempo que le daba un fuerte golpe a Lee, quien salió volando gritando algo acerca de injusticias con la juventud. Pero en menos de tres segundos ya estaba de regreso y sin daño.

-Yo soy Rock Lee- dijo el recién llegado cuyo cabello siempre se encontraba peinado hacia atrás, dejando solo dos cortos mechones que caían en la frente (como Maito Guy en el capitulo 230 de Shippuden) -mi llama de la juventud me permite moverme unas 400 veces mas rápido que un humano promedio-

-Yo soy Akimichi Chouji- dijo abriendo una bolsa de papas.

-Él puede expandir todo su cuerpo en función de su quema de calorías- dijo Ino viendo que el de huesos anchos no tenia intención de continuar- yo soy Yamanaka Ino, puedo cambiar de mente con los no mutantes y detectar mutantes cercanos- finalizó guiñándole el ojo coquetamente.

-Es problemático pero yo soy Nara Shikamaru y como seguramente supiste por los apellidos de nosotros tres nuestras mutaciones son hereditarias-

Sasuke seguía serio así que Sakura decidió presentarlo –Él también tiene una mutación hereditaria llamada empatía mímica, su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, y es comandante del grupo, solo está por debajo de Sarutobi-sama y Jiraiya Sama- finalizó para guardar silencio.

-¿Uchiha?- preguntó borrando la expresión zorruna que había mantenido en su rostro hasta ese momento- conoces a Uchiha Itachi?-

-Era mi hermano, murió- dijo con notable tristeza en su voz, luego dio un salto aterrizando en el suelo de la preparatoria sin problemas y comenzó a alejarse de ahí.

Pero una mano lo detuvo, solo Naruto o Lee lo hubieran alcanzado en tan poco tiempo, giró para soltarse y lanzó un golpe encontrándose con que estaba en la orilla de una diminuta isla en medio de un lago que reconoció como el mas grande del país de agua y con un pie en el agua, se giro al oír una voz que le susurró al oído: Escucha con atención, no puedo darte detalles pero tu hermano está vivo. Trabaja de infiltrado. Dicho esto desaparecieron para llegar de nuevo a la azotea de la escuela, para los demás pareció como si solo lo hubiera regresado al sitio anterior.

Pero para Naruto no fue así, estaba un poco mareado, no acostumbraba hacer tele transportaciones tan largas, menos acompañado y por eso casi perdió el control de su cuerpo, pero lo que debía decirle al moreno era importante, él mismo sabía lo horrible que es no saber nada de algún familiar.

Para Sasuke hubiera parecido una ilusión pero la humedad en su pie derecho le indicó lo contrario, no supo si creerle o no, pero al menos había reaparecido algo que creyó perdido: la esperanza.

-Bienvenido al equipo- fue lo que pudo decir con una sonrisa ligera pero sincera.

Fin Capitulo 1.

Bueno este fue el capitulo uno espero les haya gustado espero sus reviews y también se aceptan ideas.

Salu222 a todos y besos a todas.


	2. el equipo se completa parte I

Bueno pues aquí esta el capitulo 2, es corto pero esta recién salido del horno espero lo disfruten.

Capitulo 2

El timbre sonó anunciando el final del receso y vieron como todos los alumnos se dirigían a los salones para continuar con la tortura, comúnmente conocida como educación media superior, a pesar de ser una preparatoria privada había mas de 300 alumnos, algunos de ellos eran de familias millonarias como los Uchiha, Hyuga Oni, Yakushi. Otros de familias que si bien no son millonarias son de vida muy acomodada: Akimichi, Haruno, Aburame, Yamanaka, entre otros.

También había alumnos becados ya sea por su desempeño deportivo, como es el caso de Lee, quien es famoso por correr rápido, algo que es relativo porque para él es como si gateara en vez de correr, lo que nadie ha notado es que siempre que corre termina sin una sola gota de sudor y con el corazón en plena calma. Otro deportista famoso es Sasuke, quien es excelente en karate, Shikamaru solo acostumbra usar su cerebro en las partidas nacionales de shogi, deporte del cual es campeón juvenil.

Por otro lado también hay alumnos con grandes habilidades artísticas como: Tayuya, quien toca la flauta, Haku que es un buen escultor de arcilla, aprendió del mejor, de Deidara el grande, pero su "especialidad" es el hielo. Sai tiene su beca por sus hermosos cuadros, aunque nunca les pone nombre, "parece como si estuvieran vivos" es el comentario mas común que recibe. Kankuro, hermano de Temari, es el maestro de la compañía de teatro de marionetas, aprendió de Sasori en su natal Suna, y luego vino a vivir a Konoha con su hermana.

Así era la escuela preparatoria "Hi no ishi" (voluntad de fuego, creo) una escuela interesante pensó Naruto cuando le comentó Ino todo esto, durante el receso, ahora se dirigían al salón de clases para continuar con la clase de literatura, los pasillos se encontraban vacios a esa altura de la clase, Kakashi siempre llega tarde, por eso no iban apurados, es mas iban comiendo unas hamburguesas cortesía del buen Chouji. Al llegar a la puerta del aula vieron que el sensei todavía no llegaba.

-Naruto-kun, ¿Dónde está tu mochila?- preguntó Lee haciendo que tanto el rubio como los demás se dieran cuenta de ese detalle.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó soltando su alimento de la sorpresa, desapareció y reapareció medio segundo mas tarde con una mochila color negro con naranja al hombro, la hamburguesa estaba a veinte centímetros de tocar el suelo, pero con la punta del pie la pateó hacia arriba y la atrapó con la boca para sorpresa de los chicos y asco de las chicas.-listo- finalizó mientras veía al sensei que iba llegando con un libro color azul y una risa que el reconoció como de pervertido.

-Entren chicos, en un segundo los alcanzó, debo hablar con Naruto- una vez entraron se dispuso a hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

-Si sabe quien soy, entonces ya debe saber que Ero-senin es mi padrino y déjeme decirle que no consigo autógrafos para pervertidos- dijo con una mueca en el rostro.

-¡No, no es para eso! Yo ya lo tengo- exclamo e inmediatamente susurró- mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, soy el maestro de este grupo y también soy mutante, puedes confiar en mi, según me informó Sarutobi-sama debo llevarte al cuartel general a la hora de la salida, así que te pido que no te desaparezcas y vayas conmigo, no quiero tener que buscarte porque tengo cosas importantes que hacer-

-¿Cosas que hacer? ¿Habla de leer ese libro aburrido?- dijo con una sonrisa- no se preocupe ya perdí muchas clases y una de las condiciones que me pusieron para unirme a la organización fue que estudiara, mejor entro- finalizó la platica e hizo lo dicho.

-Vaya, es como usted sensei, sabe tomar las cosas en serio, y como Kushina-san, odia a los pervertidos, estarían orgullosos de él, ha crecido bien- pensó con una mirada melancólica y después entró topándose con que Sarutobi, líder de la organización mutante y también director de la escuela ya se encontraba en el salón.

-Bien chicos como ya pudieron darse cuenta el día de hoy contamos con la presencia de un nuevo compañero de clase, su nombre es Naruto y se acaba de mudar a esta escuela de nuestra escuela hermana de Suna trátenlo bien. Preséntate Naruto-pidió amablemente y con un tono que inspira seguridad.

-Como dijo el viejo yo vengo de Suna- comenzó haciendo que una vena se hinchara en la frente del director, quienes lo conocieran después se darían cuenta de la facilidad que posee el rubio para hacer que cualquier persona pierda los estribos- a algunos de ustedes ya los conozco desde el receso, a Temari-neechan la conozco porque era mi compañera de clase en primer año- finalizó mientras se dirigía a un asiento vacío.

-Este dobe si que sabe como sorprender a la gente- pensó Sasuke con una media sonrisa- hace rato cuando se tele transportó no vi el destello anaranjado, eso significa que lo usa como una burla para avisar que esta por desaparecer, el hecho de que encontró su mochila me da mucho en que pensar, y además está el hecho de que dice que conoce a mi hermano y que no está muerto, ¿Dónde se habrá infiltrado?- decidió que tendría una larga charla tanto con el rubio como con los lideres.

El resto del día transcurrió sin mas incidentes hasta que llegó la hora de salida Kakashi y Naruto se reunieron para dirigirse al cuartel general el cual se encontraba bajo las instalaciones de la escuela y se extendía por varios kilómetros bajo tierra, contando con una serie de túneles que llevan a los principales puntos de la ciudad.

Al llegar a una sala que se veía muy acogedora se encontró con que varios de sus compañeros se encontraban ahí, entre ellos estaban: Haku, y Temari así como los seis chicos que le dieron la bienvenida. También estaba Sarutobi Azuma, hijo del líder Sarutobi Hiruzen, ambos estaban fumando, cigarrillo y pipa respectivamente, un hombre con un perturbador parecido a Lee, que mas tarde conocería con el nombre de Guy, quien es el instructor de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y posee una fuerza poco mas monstruosa que Sakura.

Asimismo se encontraban platicando dos mujeres que el rubio identificó como Kurenai, maestra de psicología, y se dio cuenta que no conocía a la otra.

-¡Pero miren si es un chico tan lindo!- expresó la otra mujer, una joven de no mas de 25 años, sumamente bella y de cabello blanco, quien se pudo de pie y se lanzó a pellizcarle su mejilla observando atentamente sus marcas de nacimiento, tres en cada lado- conozco tu secreto, puedes ocultar tus rasgos de zorro lo mejor que puedas, pero no puedes ocultar tu olor, para tu suerte estoy de tu lado- le susurró al oído mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y luego tan repentinamente como empezó lo soltó y se fue a sentar como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Veo que ya te dio la bienvenida Monami-sensei- exclamó Shikamaru alzando la cabeza para luego bostezar y recostarse nuevamente acomodándose en el regazo de Temari- Las mujeres son problemáticas, absolutamente todas- acto seguido su novia le propinó un codazo en las costillas- y tu eres la mas problemática de todas- dijo con un fingido tono de enojo.

-No todas Shikamaru, yo conozco una que es tan tímida, rara y oscura que no puede ser problemática- dijo con una clara nostalgia en su voz.

-¿Sigues buscando a tu fantasma de ojos perlados?- preguntó una voz tras de él no fue necesario girarse para darse cuenta que era Kankuro.

-¡que no es un fantasma, ella existe! Es mas puedes preguntarle a…- su frase quedó inconclusa al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle, esa vez estaba solo- bueno puedes creerme o no hablar Kankuro-chan- dijo haciéndolo enojar.

-como sea- interrumpió Temari- no existe nadie con los ojos perlados como dice Kankuro o con los ojos color luna, como siempre exclamas- finalizó dejando en claro que estaba mas que dispuesta a llegar a pelear con ellos para que se callaran, claro que para ella pelear significa mandarlos a volar con su dominio del viento.

-Discúlpenme por interrumpir pero en realidad Temari-san, el año pasado se graduó un chico con ese color de ojos que describen, fue el mejor alumno de su generación, su nombre es Neji Hyuga- comentó con tono neutro un joven que vestía un pesado abrigo y lentes de sol.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!- gritó aterrado el rubio poniéndose en una extraña pose de pelea que recordaba la que usa Monami- ¿Quién eres y de donde saliste?- preguntó dirigiéndose al chico.

-Naruto, soy Shino y estoy aquí desde antes de que llegaras, es de muy mala educación el ignorar a las personas- dijo sin emoción alguna.

-bueno ya basta de platicas- dijo Sarutobi poniéndose en pie- cité a esta reunión porque quiero presentarles al nuevo comandante de división- finalizó señalando al rubio, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

-Sarutobi-sama ¿Cómo es eso de comandante de división?- preguntó Haku.

-He visto que ya somos demasiados en la organización, además que los ataques de mutantes malvados son cada vez mas comunes, de lo cual no los culpo pues desde que las mutaciones fueron descubiertas hemos sido marginados y obligados a vivir en secreto- al ver que todos asentían en señal de entendimiento continuó- cada vez que debemos salir llamamos mucho la atención por el gran grupo que formamos. Por eso he decidido que a partir de hoy trabajaremos en divisiones: la división azul, será conformada por Sakura, Haku, Shino y su comandante será Sasuke- hizo una pausa para darle una calada a su pipa y exhalar el humo.

-La división verde será conformada por: Azuma, Kurenai, Guy y su comandante será Kakashi - La división gris esta compuesta por: Ino, Chouji Temari, Shikamaru tu estarás a cargo de este equipo- continuó viendo que hasta ahora no había objeción excepto por un problemático que ya se esperaba- Lee y Monami ustedes junto con Naruto formaran la división roja, los próximos dos mutantes que se unan entraran con ustedes ¿Entendido?- finalizó viendo como todos asentían mostrando su conformidad.

Repentinamente la habitación se iluminó color rojo y una alarma comenzó a sonar todos corrieron a una habitación que mostraba una gran pantalla con el mapa de Konoha y en ella un punto rojo señalaba un lugar. Después de oprimir un par de botones Sarutobi habló.

-Es una explosión ocasionada por un mutante, al parecer acaba de despertar sus poderes y no los controla, divisiones roja y azul diríjanse al lugar, vayan de forma discreta- al girarse a ver vio que los miembros de las mencionadas divisiones ya no estaban.

Fin capitulo 2

Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, en el siguiente capitulo se verán los poderes de Monami, Haku y Shino, que en realidad estos últimos dos son muy parecidos al canon. Ahora a responder los cuatro reviews que me dejaron, pocos, pero prefiero calidad que cantidad pero si se puede tener ambas no me quejo.

Hinathitha Naruhina: Gracias por ser la primera en comentar este nuevo proyecto pronto comenzará el Naruhina, en nivel bajo. Espero que pronto puedas subir tus historias para leerlas.

Lol: Gracias hago lo que pueda, es la primera que veo de este tipo y espero la continúes leyendo.

Venus Hyuga: Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo, aquí quedó el segundo capitulo. Cada comentario vale mas que el oro, sobretodo ahora que la gente es cada vez mas materialista XD. Mi ego esta en su punto mas alto en meses, gracias a ustedes cuatro.

Deltaporsiempre: como siempre agradesco inmensamente cada comentario, por la sensilla razón de que eres mi escritora favorita, razón por la cual te dedico este capitulo, traté de hacer la conti apenas tuve una laptop en mis manos, próximamente voy a poder continuar mas seguido y dejar comentarios. El próximo capitulo ya lo tengo planeado pero debo actualizar todas mis historias y además como dije en facebook, ahora tierra muerta es mi prioridad.

Salu222 a todos y besos a todas.


	3. licantropía

Capitulo 3.- Licantropía.

-Es una explosión ocasionada por un mutante, al parecer acaba de despertar sus poderes y no los controla, divisiones roja y azul diríjanse al lugar, vayan de forma discreta- al girarse a ver vio que los miembros de las mencionadas divisiones ya no estaban.

Al llegar al lugar los mutantes encontraron una zona devastada y en el centro de un cráter estaba una chica rodeada por una gruesa capa de energía. El rubio líder de la división roja se quedó sin habla y sin poder moverse. Al lado de ella estaba un joven, con las manos estiradas, murmurándole palabras.

-Antes que nada debemos saber quien es el bueno y quien es el malo, Shino envía algunos de tus insectos y a ver que puedes averiguar- ordenó Sasuke, el joven de lentes no dijo nada, ni asintió, solo se vio un pequeño grupo de moscas que salía de sus mangas y volaban hacia el lugar.

El extraño sujeto seguía murmurándole cosas a la chica, mientras que ella solo negaba con la cabeza, la capa de energía se comenzó a estrechar mas y mas, hasta que un aura maligna se comenzó a sentir en todo el lugar, la capa que apresaba a la chica desapareció, y el extraño salió volando, en su lugar se vio a Naruto con el puño extendido.

-Vaya así que el zorrito también pudo escucharlo- pensó Monami en voz alta.

-¿Escuchar que cosa?- preguntó Sasuke que sabía de los sentidos superiores poseídos por Monami.

-El sujeto la alentaba a destruir todo, de lo contrario la aplastaría con su poder, le dijo algo que si ya no deseaba vivir, que para ellos era útil, dijo algo también de Orochimaru y fue ahí cuando el nuevo desapareció y lo golpeó- terminó de comentar la joven de cabello blanco.

Estaba usando su agudo oído para saber quien era ese sujeto, quizá estaba de su lado, o quizá estaba tratando de lastimar a esa chica, lo que lo llevó a pensar en porqué el aroma de ella le parecía tan familiar, cuando escuchó el nombre de Orochimaru no lo pensó mas y se lanzó al ataque, no iba a permitir que nadie más se uniera a esa serpiente, ya había causado demasiado dolor, con la muerte de sus padres había hecho una promesa: destruir a todos los tipos como Orochimaru.

No entendía porque había llegado a este punto, sabia desde tiempo atrás que su familia era de mutantes, su mutación hereditaria consistía en varios tipos de visión, térmica, nocturna, etc. Pero su padre la había detestado desde siempre porque era incapaz de despertar su poder, finalmente y con enorme tristeza intentó poner fin a su vida lanzándose desde un quinto piso, grande fue su sorpresa mientras caía, que comenzó a ser rodeada por una densa capa de energía, la cual tomó forma de exoesqueleto amortiguando la caída, no solo eso causando una gran explosión que acabó con toda una cuadra, lo bueno fue que era un área en construcción y a esa hora estaba vacía.

Segundos después de que sucedió apareció un sujeto saliendo de la tierra, era totalmente blanco hasta la mitad vertical de su cuerpo, del otro lado era negro. Instantáneamente la atacó con unas raíces, lo bueno fue que algo de su armadura aun quedaba, de lo contrario la hubiera aplastado, el sujeto se presentó como Zetsu, un asociado de un tal Orochimaru, le dijo que si a ella le importaba la vida tan poco como para suicidarse que sus poderes vendrían bien a su amigo. Fue en eso que comenzó a apretar más su agarre haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor cuando su armadura finalmente desapareció.

Aun estaba un poco consciente cuando vio que el sujeto mencionó al tal Orochimaru, pero solo eso hizo pues salió volando por un golpe que le aplicó un chico, su rostro le pareció familiar, pero no lo identificó pues cayó desmayada.

-Lee encárgate de ella- gritó Naruto en cuanto le dio el golpe al sujeto bicolor, no pensó solo actuó, si ese sujeto se recuperaba rápido volvería a atacar a la chica, por lo que Lee era el único que podía llegar tan rápido como para atraparla, su deducción no fue errónea, pues unas raíces salieron del suelo, mas fueron cortadas por ¿las garras de Monami? No lo pensó demasiado se lanzó al ataque, pero un árbol se lo impidió.

-Ajá ya se tu poder Aloe Vera, tu controlas la madera- dijo mientras desaparecía y aparecía con la intención de darle un golpe, pero una cubierta de hojas lo detuvo, sin embargo él no estaba solo, no era bueno peleando en equipo pero aprovechaba cada oportunidad que le dieran sus compañeros, de reojo vio como Lee acababa de subir a la chica a la camioneta de Sasuke en la que habían llegado, Sakura comenzaba a darle primeros auxilios, sin importar quien fuera le haría pagar por lastimar a alguien inocente.

-Sasuke, Sakura, Shino y Lee lleven a esta chica al cuartel el resto nos quedaremos a terminar con este floricundio- gritó mientras esquivaba lanzas de madera que surgían del suelo, se tele trasportó a un lado y mas lanzas lo esperaban –rayos- dijo y desapareció de nuevo. Sasuke no dijo nada aunque estaba disgustado por que le daba órdenes si ambos eran de la misma jerarquía.

-Naruto tu poder es bien conocido por nosotros y yo fui especialmente designado para pelear contigo y capturarte, apenas desaparezcas yo se donde aparecerás, pues yo soy uno con la tierra- habló el bicolor.

-Entonces deberemos cambiar de estrategia- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio- Haku, ataca. Antes de que Zetsu pudiera hacer algo notó como la temperatura del aire descendía drásticamente, sus pies comenzaron a congelarse. Antes de morir por hipotermia hizo brotar una lanza bajo los pies de Haku, pero el chico la esquivó, sin embargo no contó con que de esta lanza saldría una maza dándole en el pecho y mandándolo a volar hasta que chocó con una pared quedando inconsciente.

-Monami-sensei se que puede escuchar esto, es momento de atacar con todo, ahora mismo no hay nadie que salga lastimado, o que vea su verdadera forma, no ataque con la fase dos sino con la uno- pensó Naruto mientras comenzaba a liberar su poder.

Y en efecto Monami podía escuchar sus pensamientos, pues era algo común y sencillo de hacer una vez que el rubio dejó salir su verdadero rostro, esto quería decir que tenía una mutación secundaria, hizo crecer sus manos hasta que se convirtieron una vez más en garras, su rostro tomó forma canina, lobuna más específicamente y sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos y brillantes. Ese era el poder de Monami, licantropía.

Zetsu sabía de eso, incluso había previsto una situación como esta, pero con lo que nunca contó fue con que Naruto también tenía una mutación como la de Monami, no igual pero del mismo tipo. Ahora parecía un sujeto completamente diferente, los otrora ojos azulea ahora eran rojo sangre, con pupila rasgada, sus manos eran garras, su transformación no estaba al nivel de la loba pero aun así lucía fuerte.

Mentalmente planearon atacar a Zetsu por dos lados a toda velocidad, por muy bueno que fuera no sería capaz de mantener la pelea con dos licántropos, con lo que no contaban fue con la división del enemigo, se separó en una mitad blanca y la otra negra, cada uno se lanzó al contraataque las garras de Naruto atravesaron de un solo golpe la cubierta de hojas que protegían a su contrincante, logrando hacerle un gran rasguño en la mejilla blanca del enemigo.

-Dime todo lo que sepas de Orochimaru- le dijo mientras lo sostenía del cuello, comenzando a apretarlo. Mentalmente vio como Monami sostenía una ardua batalla con la mitad negra.

-Jamás te diré nada monstruo- le respondió con una sonrisa, misma que se le borró cuando en un arranque de ira Naruto le rompió el cuello, si algo lo hacia enfurecer era que lo llamaran monstruo.

Monami salió volando por causa de un golpe que le propinó Zetsu, al parecer la mitad negra era mas fuerte por separado, se preocupó cuando sintió una intensa sed de sangre en el rubio, ella sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba cuando un licántropo era dominado por la sed de sangre, antes de ser miembro de la organización ella misma vivió varios años con forma lobuna, en una ocasión acabó con una población entera, gracias a Sarutobi su sed estaba dormida, pero no era el caso de Naruto.

Quizá terminaría peleando con su comandante, pero sacrificaría su vida con tal de que Naruto calmara su sed, un mutante de nivel cuatro y licántropo poseído era algo que ni en su peor pesadilla hubiera imaginado, decidió que debía pasar a la fase dos, se puso en cuatro patas y se preparó.

-Espera, no te preocupes, no lo hagas estoy bien, debemos encargarnos del negro- le dijo mentalmente el rubio.

Imposible, debido a la conexión mental que existía podía sentir la cantidad de sed y al compararla con la que sintió en su peor momento vio que era enorme, simplemente no había fuerza que pudiera mantener en control esa enorme cantidad de instinto asesino.

-No soy un lobo, soy un zorro ¿recuerdas?- le respondió Naruto mentalmente al entender los pensamientos de Monami- soy el ultimo zorro, pero no solo ese poder tengo, tranquila, ahora debemos…- la frase inconclusa hizo que Monami viera a donde estaba el Zetsu negro y vio que ya no se encontraba ahí, ni el blanco, había escapado, pero al menos su misión había sido concluida. Volvió a su forma humana y caminó a examinar a Haku.

-Por favor no digas nada a nadie, tu sabes lo que es ser temido Monami-sensei, los demás lo descubrirán en caso de una emergencia y espero que cuando lo hagan no les importe- dijo el rubio ya en su forma limitada llegando junto a ella.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo, porque no puedes volver a la forma humana por completo, digo tus colmillos y marcas, además de tu olor son los de un zorro ¿puedo saber por que?- cuestionó mientras subía a Haku al asiento trasero del vehículo en que habían llegado, subió al lado del conductor y encendió el motor.

-No puedo- respondió Naruto una vez que subió a su asiento- al menos no a la forma totalmente humana, veras Sensei mi madre tenía mi misma condición, y yo la heredé aunque me puedo controlar hasta un punto mas allá de la imaginación de los que son similares a mi, no puedo ocultar lo que soy, simplemente podríamos decir que tengo dos formas normales, una es esta que vez, en la cual soy mas humano, la cual es una forma limitada de poder, y la otra es la forma de licántropo, aunque esa nunca la uso, con esta vez es la tercera.

-Entiendo- dijo Monami conduciendo hacia el cuartel- ahora entiendo porque a primera vista no pareces ser un mutante nivel cuatro, pero supongo que en tu máximo poder puedes llegar a ser nivel cinco.

-Sensei no se lo digas a nadie, ni el viejo lo sabe pero hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta que la regla de los cinco niveles no es suficiente para leer mi poder, se que a Sasuke le dije que no conozco mi poder y así es, aunque tengo una idea aproximada de mis limites, ya llegamos- dijo señalando la entrada al estacionamiento de la escuela, Monami se estacionó en un lugar que parecía al azar, presionó un botón en el estéreo del auto y un elevador comenzó a hacer bajar el vehículo.

Una vez llegaron a la sala vieron como Ino y Sai se dirigían hacia ellos tomando a Haku y comenzando a revisarlo.

-Lo llevaremos al cuarto de recuperación- declaró la rubia.

-Iré a ver a la chica, debemos averiguar porque Aloe Vera la atacó, y si es posible me gustaría que se una a nosotros, después de todo nuestra división está incompleta- informó siguiendo a la pareja que cargaba a Haku, suponiendo que ahí estaba la chica.

Se detuvo junto a una puerta en la que estaba recargado Sasuke, mientras Lee estaba haciendo lagartijas en el suelo, a una gran velocidad obviamente.

-Naruto, Sakura esta adentro con la señorita que rescatamos, te aconsejo que pases- dijo Shino sorprendiendo a Naruto, quien sin decir nada tocó la puerta, cuando recibió permiso entró.

-¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó.

-Estable, no tarda en despertar, gastó mucha energía- respondió Sakura.

Unos leves movimientos en los parpados de la chica dieron razón a las palabras de Sakura, lentamente sus ojos se abrieron revelando un color perla que dejó a Naruto con la boca abierta.

-Es ella- exclamó.

Fin Capitulo 3.

Después de mucho tiempo aquí está el capitulo 3 de crónicas de un mutante, como siempre muchas gracias a los que leen y mas gracias aun a los que dejan un comentario, ahora a responder los comentarios.

**Jessie-chan: se que no comentas, pero eso no importa porque también se que sin tu apoyo este fic no seria posible, como siempre te dedico este capitulo a ti, eres la mejor persona que conozco, siempre me apoyas incondicionalmente, incluso aunque no tuviera ningún lector continuaría este fic por ti, se que dije eso con tierra muerta, pero esa historia no tenía bases solidas. Así que aquí tienes la versión final del capitulo, debes saber que todos los días le doy gracias a Dios por tu vida y gracias a ti por ser mi mejor amiga, mi hermanita.**

Deltaporsiempre: debo confesar que hace mucho tiempo que no me paso por ninguna de tus historias, pero también debo decir que es tu culpa XD casi no actualizas, no te creas yo también se lo difícil que encontrar tiempo e inspiración reunidas en un mismo momento, gracias por leer este fic.

Hayami Kohinata: gracias por comentar, te digo que los poderes de muchos son muy parecidos a los del canon, pero hay otros que son totalmente diferentes, he visto que tenemos varios autores e historias en común como favoritos, aunque a mi no me gusta el SasuHina respeto todas las preferencias XD abrazos.

Wilanth: muchas gracias por tu comentario y déjame decirte que acertaste Naruto heredó los poderes de ambos padres, pero aun queda la incógnita ¿Tiene un poder único y propio? Este capitulo te habrá respondido muchas dudas, de no ser así dímelo en un comentario. Por cierto te prometo leer tus historias y dejarte un mega comentario, aunque hace años que no continúas, te mandaré un par de ideas por inbox quizá te den ganas de continuar.

Terminex: primero que nada soy hombre XD lo digo por lo de "no seas mala" acerca de participar, adelante todas las ideas son bienvenidas y posiblemente usadas, pues no tengo nada planeado, en cuanto al kage bunshin, no puedo decir nada, quizá mas adelante lo use, y sobre lo de la empatía mímica es la capacidad de copiar los movimientos con solo verlos, o incluso algunas mutaciones de bajo nivel, algo como el sharingan, por eso se lo di a Sasuke. Gracias por el comentario, si quieres discutir ideas en mi perfil hay información mía y mi dirección de facebook. Nos vemos.


	4. Ikaros

Antes de comenzar con este capitulo quiero felicitar a Jessie-chan que hoy cumple años, hermanita ya eres mayor de edad jeje aquí está como te prometí la continuación, originalmente la mayor parte de este capitulo estaba planeada para ser parte del capitulo 7 pero no pude decir que no a tu petición, toda la historia puede esperar y atrasarse con tal de hacerte feliz a ti, espero que disfrutes este capi tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo para ti, espero mi dibujo para el 24 ya sabes cual, te quiero mucho nee-chan.

Capitulo 4.- Ikaros.

Unos leves movimientos en los parpados de la chica dieron razón a las palabras de Sakura, lentamente sus ojos se abrieron revelando un color perla que dejó a Naruto con la boca abierta.

-Es ella- exclamó.

Sentía como todo le daba vueltas, la cabeza parecía que le iba a estallar en cualquier momento, lo último que recordaba era que estaba en una pelea contra un sujeto llamado Zetsu, entonces un chico rubio… el mismo rubio que ahora la veía fijamente. Escuchó la exclamación del joven y se sobresaltó, acaso la conocían.

-¿Hinata?- preguntó con duda, ahora todo en su mente tenía sentido, solo necesitaba ver su rostro y sus ojos una vez más para saber su nombre, ese fantasma había sido reemplazado por la imagen de la chica que ahora estaba lucida y despierta.

Media hora después se encontraban en la sala del complejo subterráneo, Hinata ya estaba mucho más recuperada que cuando despertó, Sarutobi, cuya habilidad consistía en detectar indicios acerca de las mutaciones ajenas, el anciano le había explicado lo que sabía acerca de su poder, una armadura cinética que la protegía de daños, sin embargo la fuerza de la armadura dependía directamente de sus emociones, si se sentía triste su armadura podía ser tan delgada como una hoja de papel, en cambio si llegaba a cierto punto de ira su armadura podía llegar a ser tan grande y pesada que podía destruir la ciudad dejando en su lugar un gran cráter. Ella se apresuró en aclarar que su temperamento se encargaría de evitar que eso pasara. Naruto pensó en hablar con Hinata, averiguar la razón de porqué no recordaba todo lo vivido con ella durante la infancia.

-Es suficiente por hoy, pueden retirarse, lideres de división me gustaría que se quedaran un poco más- dijo Sarutobi indicándoles a los demás que podían retirarse, algunos a su casa otros a su habitación dentro del complejo, Hinata pasaría la noche en observación.

-Orochimaru se ha comenzado a mover- afirmó Jiraiya de pronto sobresaltando a los presentes, había llegado prácticamente de la nada- mis informantes me dijeron que planea una revolución, a favor de los mutantes según él-

-Esa maldita serpiente- dijo con desprecio Naruto- ero-senin ¿Por qué decidiste dar la cara ahora?

-Cállate enano- dijo con ira fingida.

-Cállame si puedes, pervertido- dijo poniéndose en una pose media ridícula de pelea.

-Suficiente los dos- habló Sarutobi- Está por amanecer y tenemos cosas que hacer, nuestra reunión tendrá que esperar al menos un par de días mientras que las cosas se normalizan un poco y Jiraiya reúne más información, Naruto ve a dormir aunque sea un par de horas, te ves cansado.

-Estás loco viejo estoy como si me acabara de levantar, tengo montones y montones de energía- habló golpeándose el pecho.

-Sé que gastaste mucha energía enano, más si tuviste que recurrir a "eso"- dijo Jiraiya- faltan como cuatro horas para que entres a clases, ¿acaso no quieres ver que nuevas sorpresas te traerá este día?

Por respuesta Naruto solo desapareció en un ligero destello naranja, reapareció en su alcoba, se acostó a dormir con todo y el uniforme, por suerte tenía más de uno pues este había quedado inservible, lleno de tierra y con algunos agujeros. Horas después se despertó, desayunó y duchó, se vistió con el uniforme y luego se tele transportó al complejo subterráneo pues había olvidado su mochila en el lugar, nuevamente se tele transportó al salón, sabía que a esa hora estaba desierto así que no se preocupó por que lo pudieran descubrir, como aún faltaban unos minutos para que dieran el timbre decidió dormir un poco más, se recostó en su pupitre y cerró los ojos.

-Naruto despierta- escuchó la voz de Sarutobi entre sueños, parecía lejana, irreal incluso, pero lo que lo convenció de que no era un sueño fue un vaso de agua que el anciano le vació en la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- sin querer se había puesto en alerta y el modo zorro estaba por activarse, con rapidez se controló al ver que estaba entre inocentes y en el aula de clases.

-Tengo que darles un aviso- anunció llamando la atención- el día de hoy tenían que tener clases con la señorita Monami, la maestra nueva, pero por causa de sus estudios superiores no va a poder venir hoy, esperemos que mañana se presente, ha pedido un par de días libres por lo que la maestra Kurenai- dicho esto abrió la puerta y entró la mencionada, solo que llevaba unos lentes de contacto color café, para ocultar el rojo natural.

-También tenemos a un nuevo integrante que se une al grupo, más bien una nueva compañera- los mutantes presentes entendieron que la siguiente persona que entrara sería la nueva integrante de la organización y como mencionó Sarutobi, sería la nueva integrante de la división roja- preséntate.

-Buen… buenos días, mi… mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, es un placer- habló con una voz melodiosa y con un ligero sonrojo en su nívea piel, ante estas palabras todo el sueño de Naruto se fue, la chica de sus sueños no solo estaba en su mismo salón sino que sería la nueva integrante de su equipo.

El día transcurrió de lo más aburrido para Naruto, pues la hora del receso no llegaba, en cuanto dieron el timbre salió disparado de su banca, con dirección al baño, una vez en la seguridad del lugar desapareció y reapareció en su casa, ahí liberó su forma de zorro, pero en fase uno, debía saber porqué Monami no estaba, aunque llevaba poco tiempo de conocerla había desarrollado un fuerte apego por ella, quizá por la sincronización mental que compartían.

Esperaba que ella en su estado humano lo pudiera escuchar, pues la telepatía entre lobos era fuerte pero no alcanzaba cuando uno de los dos estaba en forma humana, pero él era un zorro, más poderoso que un lobo, así que eso iba a funcionar, de inmediato sintió la conexión, al parecer ella estaba transformada, pero ¿Estaba peleando? ¿Con otro lobo? Sin pensarlo demasiado hurgó en los pensamientos de Monami y vio el lugar donde estaba, se dirigió hacia ahí y en menos de dos segundos apareció entre los dos lobos, no licántropos pues estaban en la fase dos, Monami con forma de un enorme y hermoso lobo blanco y el otro desconocido era color café oscuro, estaban ambos en el aire y con las fauces abiertas, preparándose para morderse, pero un par de garras los sujetó del cuello a ambos y los lanzó hacia distintas direcciones.

Monami cayó un poco mejor que el lobo café, en cuanto reconoció a Naruto le comunicó la situación mentalmente, el otro lobo era un joven mutante llamado Ikaros, al igual que ella, su mutación era licantropía, pero él no la tenía controlaba y la luna llena lo descontrolaba, ella lo encontró en el bosque esa misma mañana, cuando salió a caminar, le explicó que a diferencia de los zorros a los lobos si los afecta la luna llena, si bien era de día, en algún lado del mundo la luna llena brillaba y los lobos la sentían, así que Ikaros pasaría por lo menos un día completo en ese estado, a menos que ella le enseñara a controlarse, todo eso lo escuchó atentamente el rubio, quien lentamente y sin dejar de ver al lobo café fue regresando a la normalidad.

-Solo llévalo al cuartel cuando acaben, me gustaría que se una al equipo, por cierto Hinata es la otra miembro de la división roja, por lo que con él estaremos completos y podremos salir de misión- habló antes de desaparecer nuevamente. Aun faltaban cerca de diez minutos de receso por lo que fue a buscar a Hinata, la encontró en la azotea de la cafetería, comiendo un rollo de canela.

-Hinata ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó.

-Claro Naruto-sama, como ordene- respondió ella.

-Primero que nada deja el "sama" solo soy un poco mayor que tu, además soy líder por mi mutación, algo que no elegí, como tampoco elegí el estilo de vida que llevé hasta antes de venir aquí, pero quisiera saber porqué me pareces tan familiar- dijo sentándose en el suelo y recargándose en la malla que cubría el perímetro.

-También me pareces conocido, no recuerdo de donde, solo que te conozco de algún lado- dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado- pero eso lo sabremos más adelante, ahora quisiera pedirte un favor.

-Claro lo que sea, después de todo como líder debo asegurarme de que mis subordinados estén felices- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa que causó un marcado sonrojo en el rostro de ella.

-Me ayudarías a entrenar Naruto-kun…- pidió inclinando la cabeza en señal de suplica- digo Naruto- corrigió de inmediato.

-Me puedes llamar Naruto-kun, me agrada más- dijo él con la misma sonrisa- y por supuesto que te ayudaré, solo debemos saber un poco más de cómo funciona tu armadura y para eso debemos entrenar, aparte me haría bien un poco de ejercicio ¿Te parece si empezamos hoy mismo, después de la escuela?

-Me gustaría mucho, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, gracias Naruto-kun- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo Hinata-chan- finalizó él aún más sonriente.

Mientras tanto con Monami e Ikaros, ellos habían logrado que el joven se controlara, ahora yacían en el suelo jadeando por el esfuerzo, ambos separados por un arbusto pues al perder la transformación habían quedado desnudos.

-Gracias Monami no se lo que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda- habló él.

-Te ayudé porque yo misma se lo que hace un licántropo descontrolado, yo fui una de ellas un tiempo, ahora debemos pasar al siguiente paso, transformarte a voluntad- respondió ella con una encantadora sonrisa y dicho esto se transformó en la fase dos, para que él no la viera desnuda- iré por un poco de ropa para los dos, veré que Sarutobi-sensei fabrique algún tipo especial, que no se rompa y que no nos limite en la fase dos, la cual usarás…-

-Solo en emergencias, lo se, me lo has dicho dos veces- respondió él desde el suelo con los ojos cerrados, se sentía más recuperado, pero aún estaba ese deseo desconocido en su cuerpo.

-Y lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario, volveré en unos diez minutos, hay un almacén de la organización cerca, practica el cambio de estado, con ello podrás lograr la fase uno, es un punto intermedio entre el hombre y la bestia, es lo que queremos lograr, ya pasaste lo más difícil, aceptar la realidad, que el lobo también es parte de ti, tanto como lo es el humano, es difícil pero puedes hacer que tu maldición se convierta en tu mayor fortaleza.

Dicho esto ella salió con trote ligero alejándose del claro del bosque en el que se encontraban, una vez desapareció del lugar Ikaros se puso de pie, cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, después de unos segundos sintió el calor correr por su cuerpo, era un calor diferente al ordinario, este lo quemaba pero no lo dañaba, ni le molestaba, sentía como su cuerpo iba cambiando, al abrir los ojos vio algo que antes había ignorado, ahora que se encontraba calmado podía ver todo con más claridad, no solo metafórica sino literalmente, sus ojos percibían el más mínimo movimiento de las hojas de los árboles, su olfato percibía la humedad de la tierra, una madriguera de conejos a unos doscientos metros del claro, en ella había una hembra adulta junto con diez crías, a sus oídos llegó el sonido de una cascada y el fluir del agua, en sus manos, ahora patas lobunas sintió la tierra, pero la sintió como nunca lo había hecho, sin duda era lo mejor que había sentido en su vida.

-Se siente bien ¿no?- escuchó en su mente, pero más que escuchar fue como si él mismo lo pensara, pero no era él.

Era la voz mental de Monami, la misma que lo guió durante toda esa mañana, la misma voz que ahora llenaba su mente de consejos, cosas que no podían ser expresadas con palabras, ni con imágenes, sino con pensamientos implantados por la conexión que ahora compartían y que, a diferencia de Naruto, no se interrumpía con el cambio de fases, solo era suspendida si el licántropo así lo deseaba, pero eso no impedía recibir la voz de otros, era algo así como un teléfono, explicó Monami, tú decides si contestar o no, pero eso no evita que recibas llamadas.

Poniendo en práctica los consejos de Monami, Ikaros comenzó a concentrarse, sintió como el calor iba disminuyendo, pero debía encontrar el punto óptimo para que la fase uno estuviera disponible para él, si bien sería mas débil físicamente su cerebro no estaría gobernado por instintos y su velocidad se vería incrementada, entre otras ventajas, cuando menos lo pensó Ikaros estaba en dos patas, había logrado lo que muchos lobos logran en años, en un solo día.

-Lo hiciste- recibió mentalmente la expresión de Monami, parecía feliz.

-Gracias a ti, eres muy buena maestra- respondió sonriente.

Minutos después llegó ella con un par de cambios de ropa y una mochila al hombro, cada uno se cambió atrás de un árbol. -¿Qué es lo que sigue?- preguntó él.

-La luna llena no acaba hasta mañana, mientras eso no suceda somos un peligro para la civilización, debes tener hambre, busquemos comida, por aquí cerca hay unos conejos- dijo ella comenzando a caminar.

-No- la detuvo él, no mataría a una madre y sus crías, sí cazarían sería un animal macho- busquemos algo más grande, con esta hambre que tengo me comería un oso.

-Buena idea- dijo ella- eso cazaremos, será buen entrenamiento, yo te veré pelear y si es necesario te ayudaré, vamos, entra en la fase uno, esta ropa es elástica por lo que no te debes preocupar por acabar desnudo- dijo ella dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia donde sabía que había osos.

-Yo y mi boca- se dijo a sí mismo antes de seguirla.

-Adentro de la cueva hay un oso negro, está durmiendo por lo que no debe suponer un problema si atacas rápido- habló Monami al cabo de unos minutos, ambos estaban en fase uno, Ikaros comenzó a caminar en dirección de la caverna, una vez que entró vio a un enorme oso negro dormido.

Con lo que el pobre de Ikaros no contaba era con que Monami no le dejaría las cosas fácil, en la entrada de la cueva la joven soltó un aullido lobuno tan fuerte que despertó al durmiente, cuando Ikaros vio al enorme mamífero parado sobre sus dos patas traseras y que era más alto que él por casi un metro y medio pensó en huir, pero debía aprender a pelear con más cosas que sus instintos, el oso soltó un zarpazo horizontal y él se agachó y rodó, con sus garras cortó una parte del muslo del oso, pero si le dolió el animal no lo demostró.

Giró y lanzó un nuevo ataque, pero de nuevo fue eludido y herido ahora en la espalda, pero el oso no era tonto, ahora lanzó un ataque horizontal seguido de otro, por suerte Ikaros reaccionó y saltó al frente, pues si lo hacía hacia atrás se iba a encontrar con las afiladas garras, por ello eligió el frente y fue golpeado con el antebrazo del animal, salió disparado hacia una de las paredes, el oso caminó hasta él y se irguió nuevamente, apenas Ikaros se levantaba cuando recibió el famoso abrazo de oso, sus huesos comenzaron a tronar provocándole un inmenso dolor, pero algo bueno de la fase uno era que su regeneración era casi instantánea, aunque ahora los huesos iban siendo rotos al tiempo que sanaban, con desesperación hundió sus dientes en la yugular del oso.

Él dejó caer con la esperanza de aplastar al molesto lobo, y así fue, ambos cayeron y rodaron un poco hasta que el oso estaba sobre Ikaros, quien no se movía, Monami pensó lo peor, ni siquiera se le ocurrió sentir la conexión con Ikaros, solo se lanzó corriendo sobre la bestia, pero esta comenzó a moverse, de un salto retrocedió preparada para atacar, pero el animal fue echado a un lado y de debajo de él salió un cansado Ikaros, en forma humana.

-Pensé que me ayudarías si la cosa se ponía fea- reclamó con cansancio.

-Lo tenías donde querías- dijo ella volviendo a su forma humana- ahora a comer- Ikaros la miró un momento mientras ella arrancaba un pedazo de carne del oso y se lo lanzaba, acto seguido ella arrancó otro- ya sabes lo que dicen, a carne de oso, diente de lobo- comentó con una sonrisa, Ikaros la correspondió con otra igual y dio un mordisco a su pedazo- ¿No lo quieres cocinar?- preguntó ella sacando un soplete miniatura de la mochila que llevaba al hombro, Ikaros solo la miró con ganas de ahorcarla, pero le debía demasiado como para reclamarle.

-Dame el soplete- ordenó de mala gana.

-Ja, ¿Con ese tono de voz? No lo creo- replicó ella asando su carne, de pronto el trozo salió volando pues Ikaros se había abalanzado sobre ella con la intención de quitarle el soplete, pero no calculó bien el movimiento y ambos cayeron y rodaron hasta detenerse, quedando él sobre ella y con la respiración de uno contra la del otro, solos los dos en la cueva, sin contar el enorme oso de cuatrocientos kilos que yacía muerto a la entrada, pero eso pasó a segundo termino cuando sus ojos se encontraron, perdiéndose uno en la mirada del otro, sus alientos entrechocando en una silenciosa pelea, y sus labios peligrosamente cerca y cada vez con menos espacio.

Fin de capitulo 4.

Ufff si que me tardé en actualizar el fic, bueno quiero hacer un poco de publicidad aquí, si se dan una vuelta por mi perfil verán alguna historia que les llame la atención, léanla y comenten, aunque sea vieja, eso me dará idea de que tipo de historias les gustan, por otro lado quiero recomendar el fic de LUKA-SAMA aunque apenas está empezando tiene potencial y futuro como escritora.

PD: LUCI TE AMO.


	5. Niveles

Capítulo 5.- Niveles.

Las clases pasaron sin pena ni gloria y había llegado la hora de salir, la gran mayoría de los alumnos salieron directo a su casa, los miembros de la organización mutante se dirigieron al cuartel general.

-Bienvenidos chicos- habló Sarutobi con su habitual tono tranquilo- en base a lo sucedido en la última misión debo decirles que deberán entrenar más que nunca ahora que sabemos que Orochimaru está buscando mutantes para reclutarlos, por las buenas o las malas, las instalaciones están a su completo cargo.

-Naruto tú entrenarás conmigo, maestro me lo llevaré por el resto del día- habló Jiraiya y sin esperar respuesta giró y se dirigió por uno de los largos pasillos.

-Está bien ero-senin, pero prometí a Hinata ayudarla en su entrenamiento, ella viene conmigo- contestó el rubio.

-Buena suerte chicos- dijo Sarutobi.

-Gracias viejo, Lee, Monami-sensei no llegará por unos días, puedes hacer lo que prefieras, vamos Hinata- dijo Naruto saliendo seguido por Hinata quien no pronunció palabra alguna.

-Guy-sensei, permítame entrenar con usted- dijo Lee con llamas en los ojos.

-Jamás podría decirle que no a una llama tan fuerte como la tuya- respondió el aludido con un grito y ambos fueron con dirección del cuarto de entrenamiento más grande hablando sobre miles y miles de ejercicios.

Después de eso todos los demás se retiraron.

-Ero-senin ¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó Naruto alcanzándolo.

-Buena pregunta, no lo había pensado, pero si quieres que Hinata aprenda a usar su poder entonces deberíamos ir a un lugar donde no cause muchos destrozos- contestó Jiraiya.

-¿País del agua o del viento?- cuestionó el rubio.

-Es invierno, así que el país del agua está muy frío, por otro lado en el desierto del país del viento nadie nos molestará ¿Puedes llevarnos?-

-Por supuesto, pero deberé liberar la primera forma, alejémonos un poco de aquí- respondió.

Ambos continuaron caminando por el extenso pasillo hasta llegar a un amplio salón, Hinata los siguió sin pronunciar palabra alguna, no entendía a dónde se dirigían ni qué significaba la primera fase de la que hablaba el rubio pero se había prometido confiar plenamente en ellos y deseaba ser capaz de dominar su poder para evitar dañar a alguien.

-Hinata, lo que estás a punto de presenciar te pido que lo guardes en secreto por favor, no te lo pido como tu comandante sino como tu amigo- habló el rubio con los ojos cerrados por lo que no pudo notar la reacción de la chica al ser reconocida como una amiga por parte de Naruto.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun- respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

Un extraño viento comenzó a brotar del rubio y su cabello se volvió más alborotado que antes, sus manos se transformaron en garras y su masa muscular se vio aumentada ligeramente, las tres marcas en sus mejillas se vieron incrementadas asemejando unos bigotes de zorro.

-Listo, tomen mi hombro- indicó mientras abría los ojos, ahora transformados en unos orbes color carmesí, no eran los ojos de un humano sino los de una bestia, con un poco de recelo la chica tomó el hombro al igual que Jiraiya.

El viento movió su largo cabello azulado y al abrir los ojos se percató de que ya no estaban en el salón debajo del instituto, ahora estaban en el medio de un enorme desierto, una vez que el aire cesó pudo ver mejor a su alrededor y vio a Jiraiya tranquilo, como si siempre hiciera esto, el rubio por otra parte tenía los ojos cerrados concentrándose mientras volvía a la normalidad.

-Aquí podremos entrenar con libertad y tranquilidad-

-¿Qué tienes en mente ero-senin?-

-Ya que Orochimaru busca hacerse con Hinata necesitamos que domine su poder lo más pronto posible, así que usaremos tu mutación para ayudar- explicó Jiraiya.

-¿Cómo me ayudará la tele transportación en mi entrenamiento?- habló por primera vez la ojiperla.

-¿No se los has dicho?- preguntó el anciano.

-No he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, te recuerdo maldito viejo pervertido que apenas me acabo de unir a la organización- replicó con una vena en la frente.

-Como sea, ya sabes lo que debes hacer, mientras le explicaré algo a Hinata-

-Está bien, Hinata, toma mi mano por unos segundos- habló el rubio extendiendo su mano para que ella la tomara, la chica no entendió para qué pero se sonrojó al pensar en el significado posible, se sacó las ideas de la mente y la extendió, una ligera corriente eléctrica fue lo que sintió y luego fue soltada por el rubio.

Una vez que la soltó, Naruto se sentó en el suelo en posición de meditación y permaneció inmóvil.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó sin comprender.

-Ven- habló Jiraiya invitándola a pasar a una cabaña que había aparecido de la nada.

La chica entró y se percató que el interior era cómodo, siguió al peliblanco hasta la sala y tomó asiento.

-Sin duda te estás preguntando cómo es que apareció esta cabaña aquí, déjame decirte que siempre estuvo aquí, sólo que la mantenemos oculta con tecnología de camuflaje, pero esa debe ser la menor de tus dudas ahora mismo, ¿cierto?- recibió un asentimiento de parte de la chica, quien miró por unos segundos al rubio que permanecía afuera sentado sin mover un músculo.

-Mimetismo- dijo Jiraiya llamando su atención- es el nombre de la mutación de Naruto, supongo que las chicas te han mencionado algo acerca de las mutaciones de sus compañeros.

-Me mencionaron algo de cada uno, pero nada con detalles-

-Bien, seguramente sabes de la empatía mímica de Sasuke Uchiha, consiste en que puede copiar movimientos o incluso mutaciones de bajo nivel haciendo uso de sus ojos, Naruto hace algo similar pero a un nuevo nivel, mientras que los Uchiha copian mutaciones por un corto periodo de tiempo Naruto puede hacerlo permanentemente, me atrevo a decir que es el mutante definitivo.

-Mutante definitivo- repitió susurrando mientras volteaba a ver al chico.

-Así es, usualmente las mutaciones se organizan en cinco niveles: el primero son mutaciones leves, por ejemplo personas que pueden ver mejor que otros, casi todo se refiere a los sentidos, en el segundo nivel se encuentran casi todos tus compañeros, y tu familia también.

-¿Sólo somos nivel dos?- se preguntó mientras pensaba en todo lo que habían sido capaces de hacer los Hyuga con sus tipos de visiones y su arte marcial familiar, eso significa que hay más poderosos.

-Así es, el segundo nivel es el más numeroso, en el nivel tres estamos los líderes de división más, la división verde y Sarutobi-sensei, por si lo preguntas mi poder es manipular mi cabello libremente y poder sacarle la verdad a todo aquel que se vea enredado en mi melena de León- habló sacudiendo su larga cabellera.

-Ahora viene lo problemático, en el nivel cuatro se encuentran sólo algunos mutantes, casi todos son conocidos porque pueden acabar con ejércitos enteros, uno de ellos es Zetsu- la chica se estremeció al recordar al ser bicolor que estuvo a punto de secuestrarla, y pensar que Naruto y Monami-sensei se habían enfrentado a él y lo habían hecho huir.

-Otro de nivel cuatro es Monami-chan, ella puede acabar con aldeas enteras, de hecho lo ha hecho, pero ahora ha cambiado, finalmente está el nivel cinco, de este nivel se han conocido sólo cuatro personas: Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Orochimaru y Killer Bee- dijo el anciano pero la chica no conocía a ninguno además de Orochimaru.

-Disculpe Jiraiya-sama ¿Naruto-kun en qué categoría quedaría?- cuestionó con timidez.

-Como dije antes, estos cinco niveles no pueden medir su poder, en su forma limitada, es decir usando sólo sus sentidos aumentados y tele transportación podría decirse que es un nivel cuatro, pero cuando libera su poder, como hace unos momentos, sube a nivel cinco, y debido a su mutación principal, el mimetismo, puede adquirir permanentemente el poder de cualquier mutante que tome de la mano, sus posibilidades son infinitas, digamos que él está a un nivel superior al cinco, yo lo llamo mutante nivel omega, es decir que podría traer el fin del mundo si pierde el control de sus habilidades-

La chica se quedó sin habla ante estas revelaciones, el rubio era, probablemente el mutante más poderoso del mundo pero aún así actuaba tan humildemente y no hacía gala de sus poderes, al contrario los ocultaba.

-¿Por qué… por qué no usa otras habilidades además de esas dos?- cuestionó.

-Eso deberás preguntárselo a él Hinata, yo sólo se que no usa más de dos mutaciones simultaneas, quizá tres, porque si usa cuatro o más entonces podría perder el control- respondió el anciano mirando hacia el techo.

De pronto la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y entró Naruto, gotas de sudor perlaban su frente por el calor.

-¿Terminaste?- cuestionó Jiraiya recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Nivel cuatro, con potencial cinco- respondió escuetamente ante lo cual su padrino se sorprendió.

-Entonces me voy, lo dejo todo en tus manos- dijo saliendo de la casa y perdiéndose entre las dunas.

-Naruto-kun- llamó la chica- ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Supongo que ero-senin ya te explicó lo de los niveles de poder ¿cierto?- cuestionó recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Hinata- pues analicé tu mutación y al parecer eres de nivel cuatro con el potencial de subir a cinco, debemos entrenar para que domines tu poder al cien por ciento- finalizó con un tono serio.

-Naruto-kun ¿Ahora tienes mi poder?- el rubio asintió- ¿Qué tanto puedes usarlo?-

-A toda la capacidad- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa pero al ver su expresión de duda continuó- eso significa que si pierdo el control de nuevo tu podrás detenerme.

-Eso no pasará, lo que debemos hacer es empezar a entrenar, te explicaré cómo activar tu armadura, y deberemos darle un nombre a tu poder- dijo sonriente.

-¿Un nombre?- preguntó curiosa.

-Si, por ejemplo Shikamaru domina las sombras y su habilidad se llama kage mane, Ino tiene telepatía y detección, Sasuke tiene empatía mímica, Sakura tiene súper fuerza, Lee llama a su velocidad las 8 puertas de la vida, es decir que tiene 8 velocidades, cada una es exponencialmente más rápida que las anteriores, la tuya debería tener un nombre corto y elegante- explicó.

-¿Qué tal Armadura Cinética?- preguntó.

-Me gusta más Susanoo, más que nombrarla para que todos la reconozcan sirve para que al pronunciar la palabra y concentrarte tu mente activará el poder-

-Susanoo- repitió Hinata- me gusta, vamos a entrenar- habló poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa.

Pasaron un par de días y a Hinata se le hacía más y más fácil dominar su poder, también se habían hecho más cercanos.

-Naruto-kun, la cena está servida- llamó para que entrara a la casa.

-¿Qué hay de cena?-

-Hice ramen, espero que te guste- habló con timidez.

-Habiéndolo preparado tú sin duda que será delicioso- dijo probando la comida- lo dicho, Hinata, sin duda alguna serás una gran esposa algún día- dijo haciéndola ponerse roja como tomate.

-Naruto-kun… Jiraiya-sama me comentó sobre tu mutación y me preguntaba ¿Qué tan fuerte eres?-

-Seguramente ero-senin te informó lo que significa el nivel omega, pues la verdad es que ni yo mismo conozco mi fuerza, con cada mutación que absorbo me vuelvo más y más fuerte, pero tengo prohibido usar todo mi poder, a menos que…- hizo una pausa.

-¿A menos que?- lo invitó a continuar.

-A menos que me enfrente a un mutante nivel cinco u omega- terminó.

-¿Es decir que sólo hay cuatro personas conocidas que te podrían hacer pelear en serio?-

-Tres de hecho, Hashirama y Madara murieron hace casi cien años, con lo que quedarían Orochimaru y Killer Bee, al primero lo mataré algún día y el otro es un buen amigo, quizá lo conoces, es un rapero muy famoso, la otra persona que podría hacerme pelear en serio eres tú Hinata, no ahora pero en un futuro próximo- terminó para seguir comiendo.

-Yo… yo nunca te haría algo así Naruto-kun- dijo con tristeza de que él no confiara en ella.

-Lo sé, y si llegaras a perder el control te detendría sin matarte porque eres mi subordinada y una de mis personas más preciadas- respondió con una sonrisa a lo que ella respondió sonrojándose más.

-Naruto-kun ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?-

-La acabas de hacer pero puedes hacer una más-

-¿Cuántas mutaciones has absorbido en total?-

-Eso depende de qué tipo de mutación te refieras-

-¿Tipos?-

-Existen mutaciones pasivas, activas y permanentes, que a su vez se dividen en principales y secundarias, las principales son copiables por mí, las secundarias sólo podría analizarlas pues esas se desarrollan a consciencia-

La chica por enésima vez en esos días se dio cuenta de lo mucho que desconocía del mundo mutante- en total Naruto-kun- pidió.

-Pues contándolas serían unas…- su voz fue ahogada por una fuerte ventisca que abrió la puerta y se coló al interior, era una tormenta de arena, pero no cualquier tormenta pues esta tenía nombre.

-¿Gaara?- preguntó Naruto mientras la arena comenzaba a tomar forma humana.

Fin capítulo 5.

Hola pues primero que nada pido un trillón de disculpas pues estuve a milisegundos de dejar morir el fic pero recordé que juré nunca abandonar un fic así que aquí está este capítulo que más que nada ha servido para explicar el mundo mutante y las habilidades potenciales de Naruto, así como un acercamiento entre Naruto y Hinata, espero que les haya gustado y les diré que el siguiente fic en actualizar es el de Inmortal.

Los invito a dejar review y a que lean mis demás fics.

Como todos mis lectores sabrán aquí haré lo mismo y a los que no lo sepan aquí se los digo: en cada fic de larga duración a uno de cada diez reviews le doy un spoiler o aplico una de sus ideas, el review seleccionado es aquel cuya numeración termine en 0, es decir 20, 30, etc.


End file.
